Her Happy Ending
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: She finally has everything she ever dreamed of. Her daughters has complications starting from the week she was born. Secrets about her past and her older daughter's come out. Will she be able to overcome her pain, her daughters, and still be there for the ones she loves? I promise the story is better than the summary. My first story(:
1. Chapter 1

"Liv?!" asked Alex, her voice full of concern. "Over here. Help me. Please." Olivia said, her voice shaking. "Oh my God! We need to get you to a hospital right now!" said Alex, sounding very scared for her best friend that was 9 months pregnant, laying on the bathroom floor. "Where are the kids and Elliot?" "The kids are with Casey. Elliot got called in." Olivia said. "I'll call him. We need to get you to a hospital. The ambulance is on the way. Wait, Liv, did you just get out of the shower?" Alex questioned noticing the floor was wet. "No! Shit, my water broke! Help me!" Olivia yelled in pain. Alex helped her friend up. They heard the ambulance coming up the block.

* * *

Olivia was in the delivery room. She started to remember the events of earlier. She looked around and had a mini-heart attack. There was no sign of Elliot anywhere. "Where is he?!" Olivia screamed. "Shhh. Liv, its okay, he's on his way." Alex assured her she came into her room. "Mrs. Stabler. You are ready for delivery." said a nurse. "I can't do this without him." Olivia cried with a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Yes you can, Liv. I'm right here with you. I won't go anywhere. He is gonna be here any minute. Lets do this so he can see how strong you were without him." Alex pleaded.

"Okay. Ms. Cabot, may you please sit behind her and hold her up? We need to get this going because I can already see the head crowning." "Lets do this!" said Alex. Olivia laughed softly at her friend's enthusiasm. "On the next contraction I need you to push, okay Olivia?" "I don't care. Lets just get this over with!" Olivia yelled. " Her contraction came. Olivia yelled out in pain and pushed with all of her strength. "C'mon. One more big push, Liv." encouraged Alex. Olivia closed her eyes and pushed for the last time. (for this baby(; ) Olivia heard her daughter's cries and opened her eyes. Alex cut the umbilical cord. "It's a girl." smiled Alex "She's beautiful, Liv." Olivia smiled proudly as her daughter was placed into her arms.

*Two minutes later*

"Liv, one more time." "Uggh." Olivia whined "Ready Alex?" "Absolutely. I've been waiting!" Alex smiled cheerfully. Olivia dearly loved her best friend that would always brighten her day or make her smile no matter what mood either of them was in. they had their ups and downs but they still had an unbreakable bond. "Push!" said the doctor. Three pushes and many tears later Olivia and Alex had her the cries of the little boy. "Liv! Olivia!" they heard yells coming from the hallways. Olivia looked up and found Elliot standing there with tears in his eyes. "Would you like the cut the umbilical cord, daddy?" asked Alex. "Wouldn't give it up for the world" smiled Elliot. He cut the umbilical cord and looked at Olivia. Olivia and Alex each had a bundle in their arms. Alex, pink and Olivia, blue.

"Hey." Olive smiled at Elliot. "Hi. Sorry I couldn't-" Elliot started but was cut off by Olivia. "It's okay. I had Alex with me." Olivia said. "Still. I should've been here for you guys." Elliot said sounding upset with himself. "Mrs. Stabler, we need names for the birth certificates." Smiled a nurse that was standing at the foot of Olivia's bed. "Elisse Alexandra Stabler" smiled Alex proudly, "Alex. Next time, can I say my baby's name?" joked Elliot. "Right." Alex said and blushed slightly. "Okay. So we have Elisse Alexandra Stabler. May you spell it for me please? I want to make sure I get it right." smiled the nurse. They were all quiet. Olivia and Elliot stared at Alex. "What?" Alex asked confused. "Well, I thought that you were going to take over naming our daughter." said Olivia. "Nope. All yours." Alex said and then pulled a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay." smiled Olivia. The three of them started to laugh slightly together. "E-L-I-S-S-E A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A S-T-A-B-L-E-R." Olivia smiled proudly and looked up at Elliot. He smiled back at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you, too." she smiled.

"And, your son's name?" asked the nurse. "Daniel Anthony Stabler" smiled Elliot. "One 'L' or two?" asked the nurse. "Just one." smiled Alex. The four of them laughed again. "Sorry!" replied Alex. "Ah, Alex. Gotta love you!" smiled Olivia. "Obviously. How could you possibly not love me?" Alex smirked. "God. Not you too!" Olivia sighed very dramatically. "What do you mean?" Alex questioned. "You and Elliot are both very cocky. Why am I surrounded by cocky people in my life?!" Olivia joked. "Doesn't matter why. You still love us." smiled Elliot. "Yeah, you're right. I do love both of you." Olivia blushed. Elliot and Alex stood there with their mouths open. "Did she just say that we were right?!" asked Alex very cautiously. "Yeah." replied Elliot shortly, still open-mouthed. "So Liv, how did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" joked Elliot. "Like vinegar." replied Olivia. She started to play with her son as he woke up. She pushed the blanket out of his face and he reached up and grabbed onto her finger.

As he slowly opened his eyes, Olivia and Alex yelled "Stabler" at the same time. Daniel had crystal blue eyes just like his father. He had Olivia's lips. Olivia smiled as her son made noises and spit-bubbles with his mouth. Olivia laughed at her son. "Gosh, he's already like his daddy and brother." Alex laughed. "I can absolutely see the resemblance" "Mrs. Stabler, you have visitors" smiled the nurse standing at the door. "Send 'em in." Olivia smiled. The nurse moved from the door. "Mommy!" screamed their three-year old from her older-brother's arms. "Hey baby!" Olivia greeted her daughter with a bright smile.

"I'm not a baby, silly mommy. She's the baby!" Aliyah stated, pointing at her new sister. "Mommy?" she asked. "Yeah sweetie?" "Why are there two babies?" Aliyah questioned looking very confused. They all laughed a little. "You have a little sister and a little brother." Elliot told his daughter. "Can I name them?!" asked Aliyah excitedly. "Well, Auntie Alex pretty much took care of that already. Didn't you, Alex?" Alex sighed and turned bright pink. "Yeah. I did." "What did you name them?" asked Britney, their nine-year old daughter. "This is Elisse Alexandra Stabler." Olivia said as she picked up her tiny daughter. "She is so cute!" said Britney. "She looks so much like mommy." Olivia and Elliot just smiled at their daughter's fascination with her new baby sister. "What's his name?" asked Calvin. "Daniel Anthony Stabler!" Alex smiled. They all looked at her. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" "I think she is more excited then we are!" joked Calvin. "I think so too." Agreed Britney. "Okay, okay. I am a little excited." Alex admitted. "A little?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrow. "Okay. More like really excited!"

"Can I hold him?" asked Calvin admiring his little brother. "Sure." Elliot replied as he placed his son in his brother's arms. "Hey Daniel. I'm your big brother. Thank god I have you because I need as much help as I can get rebelling against the girls." Calvin joked as he played with his brother's small fingers. Olivia watched as her son held his little brother. It looked so perfect. Olivia noticed that her daughter was breathing funny. "Guys, quiet down for a second please." She asked as she puled her daughter closer to her. They heard the little girl breathing loudly and not normally. Olivia started to get really nervous. "Alex, can you see if you can find a nurse in the hallway for me?" "Sure." "Thanks." The nurse came back with Alex about five minutes later. "Is everything alright?" she asked with a smile. "I'm not sure." replied Olivia worriedly. "What's wrong?" "My daughter seems to be breathing funny" "Would you mind if I take her to the nursery so she can be examined by a doctor?" "No problem. Here you go." Olivia replied sadly as she placed her tiny baby in the nurse's arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Elliot noticing the concerning look on his wife's face. "Yeah. Just thinking." she sighed. "She's gonna be fine. There is nothing to worry about." He assured her, holding onto her hand. "I hope she is." Olivia sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Characters aren't mine. they all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.(the kids, except Calvin, came from my imagination). If SVU was mine, it would be very different. Stabler would've never left, they would be together, and this would be reality *sigh* Sadly, they aren't but, a girl can dream can't she? I based Elisse's medical/heart condition on me. i was born with all of the problems i have. I was supposed to die, blah blah blah. I didn't. I promise she won't either. I am trying to make this as realistic as i can. Problems are based on my life. The surgeries etc. are what happened to me. She'll pull through and they won't give up on their little girl.**

* * *

"Mr and Mrs. Stabler?" asked the doctor walking into the Olivia's hospital room. "Yes?" they answered in unison. "We have good news...and bad news" he replied with a frown. "Which would you like first?" Olivia glanced at Elliot. Elliot could see the worry in Olivia's eyes. Why did things like this always happen to her? She deserved nothing but the best. With just a look Elliot knew what Olivia wanted. "The bad." sighed Elliot. He grabbed Olivia's hand and she squeezed it back. "Well, Elisse is going to need surgery. She was born with a hole in her heart. We need to patch it up to stop any internal bleeding. There is a small chance that she won't make it." the doctor said with a frown. "Screw you! My daughter will pull through anything! Don't tell me that she won't make it! She won't give up and I won't give up on her!" yelled Olivia with tears streaming down her face. Elliot sat down and held her in his arms. "It's okay. I promise you it will be alright." he whispered in her ear. She cried into his arms and buried her head in the crook of her lover's neck.

"You said you had good news?" asked Elliot putting his fingers through Olivia's soft hair. "Yes. She has a chance of surviving. If she does pull through, it would be best if you would leave her here so she would be monitored so, if God-forbid anything happens, we would be right here to be at her help. You would be allowed to stay over-night with her. You would be given a special bracelet so you would be able to get around visiting hours. She would need surgery as soon as possible." he said with a frown. "Whatever it takes." sighed Olivia. "We will process everything later tonight and get the payments going and everything. "Okay." Elliot said. The doctor nodded and left the room. "It will be okay. I promise." he told Olivia. "Why does all of this pain happen to us? If anything, we should be pain-free for everything we do for these people. She doesn't deserve any of this! She is too little to suffer this much!" "I know. Trust me, if I could take all of this pain from all of you and suffer through it myself, I would." he said kissing the top of her head. "I love you." she sighed looking up at him. "I love you too." he replied. Olivia laid down in his arms and fell asleep like that.

***Next Day***

"Mrs. Stabler, you are free to go." a nurse popped her head in and told Olivia."But, i didn't fill any papers out." she answered confusingly. "Your husband took care of that all ready. He just went to retrieve the car. He's waiting for you outside." she smiled. "He has your son downstairs with him also." "Thank you." Olivia said as she got out of her bed and changed into her clothes. As soon as Olivia exited the bathroom, Maureen and Kathleen were sitting in her bed. "Hey, Liv!" called the girls together. "How are you feeling?" asked Maureen. "Hi Maureen! I'm tired but besides that, I'm okay i guess." she responded with a small smile. "It's okay. Dad told us everything." Kathleen said shyly. "She'll pull through. In case you didn't notice, she has the most stubborn parents you will ever find on this planet. She won't give up and you two won't give up on her either!" she smiled. Olivia chuckled softly. "Yeah. That's true." "C'mon. Let's go. Dad and Daniel are waiting for us downstairs." Maureen went to the hallway and got a nurse. The nurse took Olivia down in a wheelchair to the car.

Olivia sat in the back next to Daniel and Kathleen while Maureen and Elliot sat upfront. As soon as they pulled up in their driveway, Alex, Calvin, Britney, and Aliyah came running out of the house. "Mommy! Daddy! Baby! Mo-mo! Kit Kat!" screamed the little girl excitedly. "Hey!" yelled Kathleen back just as excited. "Where's the baby?" Alex asked Olivia. "Elliot's getting him." Olivia sighed. "What's wrong?" "Ah. Nothing. Just tired, stressed out a little." "Let's get you inside then." Everyone followed Olivia and Alex inside. Olivia put her purse down on the island in the kitchen and headed upstairs with Alex, Britney, and Calvin on her tail. When she got upstairs, she found her bed already undone and she plopped down on her bed. "Home sweet home" she sighed. Elliot came upstairs with Maureen and Aliyah in Kathleen's arms and put his sleeping son in the crib they got for him in his yellow room, decorated with animals like lions, giaraffes, zebras and leopards all over the walls. Once Daniel was in his crib, the four of them went into Olivia and Elliot's room.

After two hours, Olivia had started to begin dozing off. Everone said good night and the kids went to their room and Maureen, Kathleen, and Alex all went into a guest room. Elliot changed into his pajama pants and laid down next to Olivia. "You okay?" "I guess." "It will all be okay." "I know. I guess it just scares me." "Olivia Stabler?" Scared? Since when?" Olivia chuckled slightly. "I guess since we started going out." "What do you mean?" "Well, Olivia and relationships don't compliment eachother. At all. And..I've been through alot and that was always the reason guys would leave me. When you told me that you loved me, I was scared that it wasn't gonna last. I never expected to find love and now, it all seems to perfect to be real. You have given me everything that I ever dreamed of and wanted my whole life since i was a little girl. I don't wanna loose this and with everything happening, i'm afraid that it's going to push you away and you won't love me anymore and you'll leave us."

"What do you mean 'everything happening' and your past? I know everything about you and it will never make me stop loving you or love you any less." "Well, I didn't tell you the truth about something..." "What do you mean?" "I kinda lied about me and Britney." "What are saying?" "See, when i was 28, I-I was uh, I was attacked." "Liv. It's okay." "No, it's not. I told Britney not to say anything. She told me that she told Calvin and 'Kit Kat'." "Tell me. You don't have to hide it from me." "After i was raped, I had Britney. When I was released from the hospital, he attacked me again. He didn't rape me but he hit me and threw me to the floor. He took her and I hadn't seen her in 8 years." "It's okay, Liv. It's okay." he sighed as she cried into his chest. "I should've told you. I'm sorry." she sobbed. "Don't apoligize. But. did you ever file a report?" "No." "Why not?" "Because i knew him." "Who?!" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "I-I can't say." "Tell me, Liv. Please."

"It-it was..." she sighed "P-Porter." she said shakily. "Porter? As in Dean Porter?! Son of a bitch! That's why he would always bother you. Little dumbass thinks he can get away with this shit? Not on my watch! He is so gonna pay for what he did! He does not fuck with my wife and daughter and kept away with it!""Mommy?" Britney said from the doorway "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She glanced at Elliot. "What did you do to her?" "Nothing. He didn't do anything. I-I told him about, you know..our secret." Olivia intervined slowly. "He doesn't love us anymore, doesn't he?" the nine-year old questioned with tears streaming down her face. "That's not true, Bumble Bee. Of course, I still love you. Nothing that he would ever do will make me stop loving either one of you two." Elliot asured his daughter. "But, he told me that no one would love the child of another guy so going to my mommy was a bad choice."

"Don't believe him. He lied to you. I will always love you. What he did was extremely wrong. You had no control over it. I'm gonna be the one that will make sure you have food on the table, a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, blankets to keep you warm, a pillow to rest your head on. i'm the one that's gonna chase away all those boys trying to take away my little girl, hold your hand, give you a shoulder to cry on, walk you down the aisle. Your mine. You always will be. He will never change that." "I love you daddy." she said with a small smile. "Sorry about my reaction earlier." "Ilove you, too! Don't worry about it. I get threats if I hurt your mom that blah blah blah. It happens all the time." The three of the chuckled softly, trying to not wake the others. "Let's go to bed." Olivia suggested. "Okay. I'm beat." Elliot agreed. "Mommy? Daddy? Can i sleep with Calvin tonight?" "Yeah. Come on." Calvin answered from the foot of the bed. They both kissed their parents good night and went to bed.

Calvin layed down in his bed. Britney came to the edge of the bed and climbed in. She cuddled up to her big brother and put her head on his chest. "I love you, Calvin." "I love you too. And so do mommy and daddy. That will never change. Got it?" "Yeah. Thanks." she smiled as she drifted off to sleep in her brothers arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Liv?" "Yeah, babe?" "You guys almost ready?" "One second!" "Hurry up. We don't wanna be late!" "Geez. We're coming. I just wanted to make sure their dresses were good. We're ready. Let's go!" she yelled back coming down the stairs in her green bridesmaid dress with Aliyah in her arms and Britney right behind them. "Oh. Hot mama alert!" yelled Maureen from the couch. Olivia blushed deeply and rolled her eyes. Elliot and Calvin just laughed. Calvin blew the girls air kisses. Olivia and Aliyah cought them and placed them on their cheeks and Britney just rolled her eyes. "Damn!" You are seriously a mini Olivia, aren't you?" asked Calvin. "Yep. And proud of it!" she replied staring her brother down. "You should be." said Kathleen."Oh, don't worry. Wouldn't change her or any of you guys for the world. Well, i might change Calvin for like, Harry Styles or Justin Bieber." she smiked. "Sure you would. Every girl in the world would." said Elliot. "Touche daddy." she smiled.

"Anyways, are you guys ready?" asked Olivia trying to change the topic of getting rid of Calvin for some supersatr. "Yeah." said Calvin. "Good, go get into the truck then." "Uh, mom. Which truck?" "The Escalade so we would all fit, duh!" remarked Britney. "Whatever." said Calvin. Brintey stuck her tounge out at him and he returned the action. "You know you love me." yelled Britney to Calvin from the door. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." "Don't deny it!" "Fine, i do love you." "I knew it." "Whatever." "Just go!" Olvia told her kids. "I'll be there in a little bit." "Kay, mom." yelled Britney grabbing Calvin's hand and pulling him to the car with her. "You girls sure you're okay watching Danny for us?" she asked Maureen and Kathleen. "Yes, Liv! Just go! Don't worry about it! We'll call you if anything." "Okay. Thanks again girls. I left the bottle in the fridge." "Just go already! We got it!" "Alright, alright. Bye girls!" "Bye, Liv. We love you!" "Love you guys too! See you later!" Olvia said as she turned and walked towards the rest of them in the car.

"No!" she heard Aliyah scream. "What is it?" Olivia asked her daughter as she got to the car. "I wanna sit with Calvin and Britney! Not Auntie Alex!" "Okay, okay. Calm down. Let me figure this out." "Can she sit with you guys?" she asked her two eldest kids that were already seated in the back seat. "She could sit with Calvin back here. I'll sit with Aunt Alex up there." suggested Britney. "You wanna sit with Calvin, baby?" "Yes, mommy." "Okay." she said as Calvin got up to sit in the middle row with his little sister and Britney moved to sit in the back on the side behind Aliyah so Alex could sit behind Calvin. "I'm here! Don't leave without me yet!" they heard Alex yell from her car. "No! I thought we were gonna beable to escape her!" whned Elliot. "Haha. Very funny, Stabler. You will never escape from me." she smirked. "I didn't say anything!" yelled Olvia from the front seat. "Not you, Liv. The other Stabler." "Oh. Kay then." Alex opened Calvin's door and Britney told her that she was gonna sit with her in the back. Alex just said okay. On her way to the back, she said hi to Calvin and Aliyah. "You look pretty, Auntie Alex." "Aw. Thanks, Aliyah. You guys look cute yourselves too. "I am not cute." she heard Calvin say. "Well, the girls look cute and you look handsome. Better?" "Better." Calvin agreed with a laugh. Olivia, Elliot and Britney all laughed.

The church went by slowly. Olivia was a bridesmaid and Elliot walked down the aisle with her. "I remember the day they got married." Alex told the kids. "What was it like?" asked Britney. "Well, your mom looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that was held together with one flower. Her dress was strapless and it was dropped low on her back. Maureen, Kathleen, Casey, and Melinda were bridesmaids. They all wore strapless green dresses. I wore one too but, i was the maid of honor. I walked down the aisle alone before Olivia. Kathleen walked down with Maureen, Casey walked down with Munch, and Melinda walked down with Fin. Captain walked Olivia down the aisle and gave her away." "Sounded nice." "It was. The party was absolutely crazy." "They put on the weirdest songs and they were going wild." "Wait, Aliyah was born 10 months after-" "Stop it! It was on their honeymoon and yes, they had Aliyah. Now, lets get back to the wedding party. Not how you people were brought into this family!" "Okay." Calvin laughed. "Whatever." said Alex. "Boys!" Britney chimed in. "I know right!" said Alex. Olivia and Elliot sat back down after they walked down the aisle and as soon as Olivia sat down, Aliyah put herself in between her parents.

At the party, Olivia sat next to Elliot at their assigned table while Alex sat across from them because Aliyah had fallen asleep on her chair next to Olivia and had her head on her lap. Britney and Calvin went out to the chocolate waterfall to bring back chocolate covered strawberries for Olivia. Alex said she wasn't gonna have any beause she was on a "strict diet". About an hour later, Olivia was on her fourth plate of strawberries. She would have had more if Clavin,Aliyah, Alex, and Elliot hadn't taken any. "Whoa! I thought you guys didn't want any." Oliva complained. "Well, we didn't until we saw them." smirked Elliot. "Hey, Olvia. Haven't seen you in a while!" said the bride, Tina. "I know. How are you guys?" "We're good. And ou guys?" "We're good too!" "Oh, you got Stabler? Lucky you!" Tina wnked at Elliot. "Hey, he's mine. You got Robb." "Yeah." "Hey guys!" said Robb coming up behind Tina. "Hey! What's up, man?" asked Elliot. "Nothing. Just really happy." Good for you! Congrats guys!" "Congrats to you guys too! I heard you're expecting?" Alex nearly choked on the strawberry that was in her mouth. "Uh, no. We aren't." said Olivia. "Oh. Kathy told me that you were." "Heh. No. We got our already." "Oh, how many?" "Five." "Cute. How do you put up with all of them? That's alot don't you think?" "Nope. They all are really good kids. The two oldest help out alot around the house." "THat's good. Did you bring them?" "Mommy!" they heard Aliyah yell. "Yeah?" "I'm tired." "You just woke up from your nap." "I wanna go home." "We'll go home later okay?" "Ok, mommy." "Guess that answers my question." Tina laughed. "Yeah. Aliyah, say hi to mommy's friend." Olivia told her daughter. "Hi! What's your name?" "I'm Tina. I like your dress." "Thank-you. You look pretty today." "Why thanks. She is too cute." she told Olivia. "Where are the other ones?" "Um, over there with Elliot and Robb." "Okay. Well, i gotta go. I'll see you around." "Yeah. Have fun" Olivia winked. "The hell was that? Kathy said you guys are expecting? That's low. Even for Kathy." Alex said. "Yeah, i know. Whatever."

"Why would you do that to her?" Calvin yelled. Olivia looked at where her so and husband were and saw Brintey crying and runnin towards the bathroom lounge. Elliot chased after her. "Calvin?" Olivia yelled. "Mom!" "What the hell just happened?" "Robb asked Britney if she was the rape baby that was kidnapped and came back to her mom and now doesn't have a dad!" Calvin told Olivia breathless. "Alex, can you take Aliyah for me?" "Yeah." Alex replied as she took Aliyah into her arms. "Dad went to talk to her. She ran away crying. Why would he do that? She-she's so sad right now. He made her cry." Calvin told Olivia. "It's okay." Olivia pulled Calvin into a hug. "She's gonna be okay. She's just a little upset right now. You should go check on her. She really likes you. Go make sure she's okay. Please?" "Okay, mom. I'll be right back." he said as he walked towards the bathrooms.

"The hell did you say that for?! You asshole! You had no right to say that to my daughter!" Olivia stormed staring at Robb. "Hi to you too?" "Shut up and answer the damn question!" "Gezz. Calm down!" "I'm not gonna calm down! You made my daughter cry because?" "I just wanted to know that if she was the girl that that happened to." "Why the hell does that matter to you anyways?" "I was curious." "Screw you!" "Why don't you do it for me?" "You asshole! Just as fucken perverted as you were when i left you!" "Yep. Same old me. But only when it comes to you." "Get the fuck over it! I hope you rot in hell!" "Only if you will be with me" he smirked as she walked away towards her family.

"Britney. It's okay. Come here." she told her daughter as she go closer. Olivia sat down on a chair and pulled her daughter to her. "It's okay. Don't worry about him. We're gonna go home, you can tke a shower, and we will watch a movie, ok?" Britney just nodded her head. "What he said wasn't true." Elliot said. "So what if i'm not your biological dad but, what did i tell you yesterday?" Britney ust looked up at him. "I meant every word of it. They are just gonna do that to mess with you. Don't listen to them. I'm always gonna be ther for you and love you, no matter what they say." Britney got up form Olivia's lap and went and hugged Elliot around the neck. "I love you, daddy." "I love you, too. And i promie you that it won't change." he assured her as he stroked her hair. "I wanna go home and watch a movie." she told her parents. "Okay." Olivia said. "Let's go get Alexand Aliyah." Calvin told his sister, taking her hand and wrapping his arm around his little sister's shoulders. "You okay?" Elliot asked Olivia. "Yeah. Let's go." she said as she stood up and leaned on Elliot. "C'mon. We don't need to stay anymore." he said as they six of them walked out together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, Liv." said Elliot as he watched Olivia start to wake up. "Hmm. Morning, love." she replied with a smile. "What time is it?" "Um, it's six-thirty." "Why the hell are we up so early?" "No clue, Liv." "Ugh." "What?" "Nothing. Thinking bout stuff." "Like?" "Well, i was thinking about last night." "Don't worry about it. She's fine." "I know. I thinking bout something else." "Penny for your thoughts?" "Imagine if i stayed with him. My life would suck." "Not really." "Oh. So you're saying that i should've stayed with him and that i would be fine now?" "No. Just that your life wouldn't suck. It just wouldn't have me in it so, it just wouldn't be worth living." he winked. "So, you're the reason my life is worth living?" "Absolutely." "Cute, Stabler. Love you." she said as she leant towards him and kissed him. Elliot deepened the kiss and Olivia let him in willingly, if not desperately. Elliot started to let his hands travel up her shirt and explore her bare body. "Stop." "What?" "The kids are gonna come in here any minute and i don't think they should come in and see us...you know-ing." "You're right." he said and then he leant over and continued to kiss her. He planted kisses on her jaw line and then made him way to her collarbone. "Mmm. El." she moaned.

"Ew! God! You guys just woke up and you're already on top of each other." Calvin said from the doorway. Olivia looked at Elliot. "Told you, didn't i." she smirked. Elliot laughed at Olivia and she raised her eyebrows. "Why are you up so early?" "I was bored. Couldn't sleep. Anxious i guess." "For what?" "Elisse's surgery later." "It's okay. She's gonna pull through." Olivia said as she pulled her son into her arms. "What if she doesn't? I don't wanna lose her. She's my baby sister." Calvin said as he let his tears flow down his face. "Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she realized what they did have to lose. If anything went wrong, she would lose her daughter. Her princess. Her baby. Her life. Her love.

Olivia let Calvin cry into her arms and she drifted off as she thought about all the possibilities they would have to question for the next twenty-four hours. She was brought back to reality when she felt Elliot wrap his arms around his crying wife and son. "Let's get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." he said as he lifted his wife up and sat her upright from her protective position around her son. She felt her arm being pulled and looked up at Elliot and smiled sadly. "Calvin. Go get ready, okay? You can go with us later to see her if you want. Sound good?" "Yeah." he said sounding so sad, walking towards his room with his head down. "He's gonna be okay." Elliot told Olivia as she watched Calvin descend slowly down the hallway. "Yeah. I know. Let's get ready." she said as she turned back into the room and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Around Nine o'clock, Olivia went down stairs with Britney and Aliyah to make breakfast while Elliot and Calvin stayed upstairs, getting Daniel ready.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what i can see, you'd understand why i want you so desperately. Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe, you don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful." the three boys heard the girls singing as they came down the stairs. Olivia, Britney and Aliyah were all dancing to the One Direction song. As the girls came into sight, Elliot and Calvin started to laugh. "God. What did we do to deserve these three?" asked Elliot. "No clue." smiled Calvin looking up at his dad. Danny started to blow spit bubbles with his mouth. Calvin grabbed his brother from his father's arms and started tickling his belly.

"So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove i'm right i put it in a song. I dunno why, you're being shy. And look away when i look into your e-e-eyes. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." Elliot joined the girls in singing the song. Once they realized that Elliot was singing, they all burst out into laughter. "What?" asked Elliot. "Oh. Nothing. I just never knew that a grown man would know the words to a One Direction song." smirked Calvin. "Hey, that's what happens when you have two daughters that listen to them all the time. Then, when they corrupt your wife, it gets worse. The other day, we were getting out of the car and the song "One Thing" comes on and Olivia made me sit in the car and listen till the song was over." he looked at Olivia. "What?" "Nothing." "Whatever." she smiled at went back to making the pancakes.

The Stabler's ate breakfast and went on with their daily routine. Olivia gave Aliyah a bath and got her ready. Britney jumped into the shower as soon as Aliyah and Olivia were done. Calvin changed into his lax shorts and a t-shirt. Elliot cleaned the table and started to feed Daniel that had just waken up. Olivia took outfits out for Elliot, Britney, Daniel and herself. Aliyah got into this stage were she wanted to dress herself. She came into the room where Olivia was room in jean shorts, a yellow shirt that was longer in the back and had a silver sparkly heart in the middle of it. She put on her sparkly converse on the wrong foot and had on neon orange sunglasses with a blue cowgirl hat on. "Pretty?" she asked Olivia. "Um, yeah. Lets go fix your shoes and hat though. Wanna get different glasses, too?" "Okay, mommy." she said as she followed her mom into her room. Olivia sat her down on her toddler bed and put her shoes on the right feet and tied them for her. Next, Olivia went into the closet and took out a head band. "Wanna wear this instead of the hat, princess?" Aliyah stood there and just stared at the yellow headband that had a big bow on it. After a minute, she finally agreed. "I'll wear that." she smiled. "Okay, let's go finish getting Britney's clothes ready." "Kay, mommy." Aliyah replied as she grabbed Olivia's hand and skipped back to Britney's room.

"What do you think Britney should wear, baby?" "I dunno." "Alright, let's look." Olivia and Aliyah pulled out several outfits before they finally agreed on one. When they picked the outfit on, they went into Daniel's room. Olivia decided on putting on a onesie that had a picture of a teddy bear on it. Olivia left it laid out on the changing table so Elliot could change him when he was done feeding him. Olivia then moved onto her outfit for the day. Tonight, Olivia and Elliot were gonna spend the night in the hospital because Elisse was going to have her surgery at two a.m. so they decided to stay overnight with her. Olivia figured she would put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. After Britney was done taking a shower and getting ready, Olivia told Aliyah to go color downstairs. "Calvin?" "Yeah, Aliyah?" "Can you color with me?" "Why?" "Because mommy is taking a shower and Britney is getting ready and daddy's wit baby Daniel." "Uggh, fine." he said as he came out of room. "Tanks." "Sure, no problem." he smiled at her as he lifted her up and put her straight on his shoulder so she would be "flying" down the stairs. The whole way down the three flights of stairs to the "playroom" Aliyah was hysterically laughing as Calvin sped down the stairs with her on his shoulders. "What do you wanna color?" he asked her as he placed her on her purple beanbag that had her name stitched onto it. "My Elmo book." she said as she got a book out from her basket. "You color this one." she said as she pointed to a picture of Big Bird." "I wanna do this one." she said as she grabbed an orange and started to color in Zoey.

"Guys, let's go." Elliot called to Calvin and Aliyah from upstairs. "Coming, daddy." Aliyah called. She picked up the books and put them away while Calvin picked up all the colored pencils, put them back into their box and placed the box on the shelve. Britney came skipping down the stairs to get her brother and sister. "Ready?" she asked. "Yep." Calvin said as he made his way across the room to the stairs. As he was trying to go up, Britney stopped him. "Where are you going?" "Um, upstairs." "No, you're not. The beanbags need to go back and i don't think you expect them to put themselves away, right?" "Whatever." he said as he turned his back to his sister and rolled his eyes at her. "Watch yourself, mister." she called as she made her way upstairs with Aliyah. Calvin just laughed to himself as he walked up the stairs. 'What's so funny?" asked Elliot. "Nothing." "Sure." "Britney. She's-she is such an Olivia! She told me to fix downstairs because it wasn't gonna fix itself!" he said sticking his tounge out at his sister that was outside, putting Aliyah into the car. She returned the favor with a wink." Elliot laughed at his kids. "What?" "You guys remind me of Olivia. Any chance you three are related?" "Well, she's my mom bout i don't know about the crazy chick over there." "Ha. Well, whether you like it or not, that's gonna be your little sister for the rest of your lives." "I know." "You still love her on the inside." "Yeah, sure." "You know you do." Okay, maybe just a little." he smirked. "You're just as stubborn as your mother." "Like you're any better." he said as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Oliva and Elliot dropped Daniel, Aliyah and Britney off at Maureen's and took Calvin with them to the precinct. "Hey guys!" Olivia said as she walked into the squad room. "Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Fin "Same old. We need to tell you guys some important stuff later. Is captain in his office?" "Uh, i think so. Everything alright?" "Uh, yeah." She smiled. "You're not expecting or anything like that right?" "NO, why?" "Cause last time you said you had to tell us something important, let's just say, seven months later you had Daniel and Elisse. "Whatever." Elliot smirked and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Wanna go talk to Cragen right now?" asked Elliot. "Yeah, let's go. Calvin, can you watch Dan for a little. He's still sleeping so you should be fen. We'll be out in a little." "Sure, mom." he said as he took of to go get his brother from the carseat. Olivia looked at Elliot, took his hand, an knocked on Cragen's door. "Capt?" she called. "Come in, guys." "Hey." she said with a sad smile. "What's up?" "You know how Elisse is gonna have the surgery in the morning?" asked Elliot. Cragen just nodded his head. "Well, we wanted to know if we could work out some hours so one of us could be home or in the hospital." he said as he noticed a sad look on Olivia's face. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Um, yeah. Look, i know this is gonna be hard so if you want, i can out you both on paid leave for as long as you need." 'Thanks. We only need both of us off at the begging for a little and then we can split shifts." added Olivia. "Whatever you guys want." "Alright. We'll figure something out."

"Take all the time you need." Captain replied as he got up from his seat. He made his way around and hugged Olivia. "It's okay. Don't worry bout it, Liv. She's gonna be fine. She's as stubborn as him and as strong as you." he said and Olivia smiled. "You're like my daughter. I felt exactly what you're going through. How do you think i felt when you went through hell and i couldn't do anything except watch you suffer? Or when he was shot, almost died, and all i could do is hope he was gonna make it?" "Yeah, I get it. It's just. She's so young and she didn't deserve any of this, you know? I wish i could take it all away from her." "You didn't deserve any of everything you had to go through. I would take away all of your's and her pain if i could. She's gonna be okay. He's right. Let's just go, stay with her, and tell her that she's gonna be fine. She needs us to be there for her right now." Elliot told her as he pulled her into his chest. She laid her head on him and sighed. "Let's go, then." she said softly. "Liv, El." Cragen said. "Good luck. Tell her i love her. Now, go and be with your little girl. "We will. thank-you." Olivia said as she smiled at her captain.

"Oh, look. It's the slut and her hubby." "The hell are you doing here, Kathy?" "Oh, just came to check up on someone." she winked at Elliot. "Whatever. Can you leave, now?" asked Munch. "Nope. I'm here to stay. Whether she, he, or any of you guys like it, or not." she smiled. "Hey, guys. What's up? Porter came behind Kathy. Elliot saw him, and couldn't hold it in. "You son of a bitch! What the hell did you do to my family? You fucked up, real bad Porter!" "I have no clue what you're talking about, Stabler." "No clue? You raped my wife and daughter! You kidnapped my little girl! Kept her captive for eight years! "You made them suffer for no reason! The hell was the point behind that?!" he yelled. "Huh, funny. That's not how i remember it. She wanted it." Porter said pointing at Olivia. "No i didn't! You put me through more hell! You ruined my little girls's life! She wakes up crying, scared you're gonna hurt us again! " "Not my fault she doesn't like men." 'The hell with that!" "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" "Don't talk to my mother like that again! You asshole! And you, the hell is your problem? My dad doesn't love you. I don't blame him either! Your a crazy ass bitch! " Calvin yelled. "Too far, kid." Porter said as he pulled out his gun. "NO!" Olivia yelled as she ran to Calvin. "Put the gun down, Porter." said Alex from the door. "Why should i listen to you?" "Oh, you know why." she winked as she walked towards him. "Oh, really?" "Yep." "All right." he said as he smiled at her. As he went to put his gun down, she kicked him, he fell to the floor and Elliot cuffed him while Olivia stayed on the side with Calvin.

"Bitch!" "It seems like that's the only way you define women, isn't that right?" Alex mocked. "Screw you." "Whatch yourself, big boy." Alex said as she walked towards Olivia and Calvin. "How'd you do that?" Calvin asked. "Let's just say, seems like Porter has a thing, not only for Olivia, but for every woman that works with the Special Victims Unit." Olivia and Calvin stood there, laughing with Alex while Elliot put Porter in the cage. "You can't keep me in here, Stabler!" he yelled. "Ah. Watch me." Elliot yelled back. Elliot walked over to Olivia and put his arm around her shoulders. "Nice work there, detective." Alex smiled. "Oh. It was nothing. Couldn't have done it without your help though." he hugged her. "Good luck guys! Call me later." "Okay. We will." Olivia smiled as she walked towards her desk to get her purse.

"Ready?" Elliot asked Calvin who was with Fin, Munch, and Cragen. "Yeah. Bye guys!" he said as he walked towards his parents. Cragen, Munch, and Fin said goodbye to the three and went back to their work. "Wait, Liv." called Fin. "Yeah." she said as she turned around. "Good luck. Don't worry. Love you." Fin told her as he hugged her. "Thanks. Love you too." she said as she returned the hug. "Now, go. Call if you need anything. Okay?" "Yeah. Thanks again." she said as she turned to walk back towards her husband and son.

* * *

"Family of Elisse Stabler?" called a nurse. Olivia, Elliot and Calvin stood up. Olivia put her arms around Calvin's shoulders and pulled him close to her. "Yes?" said Elliot "We are going to start preparing her for surgery now. We had an opening in the O.R. so we are going to squeeze her in right now. "Okay. Thanks." smiled Olivia. Calvin squeezed her hand. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go." Elliot told them as he put his arm around Olivia. They followed the nurse to a room where there was a crib, with sleeping Elisse laying down. "Hey, baby." Olivia cooed. "You have to be a big girl for me now, okay? We'll see you when you get out. Just, hang in there. I know you can do it." she smiled at her daughter. "Hey." said Calvin "You have to be strong for me now, okay?" he said as he put his hand in the crib and Elisse grabbed his index finger. "I'll see you when you get out. I'll bring you your teddy bear when i go home, okay? You got to make it so i have another little sister to bother me. You can't give up. You're just as stubborn as daddy and your like mommy in so many ways. You aren't gonna let me down and i know it. I love you." he told her as he placed a kiss on her tiny hand. When Calvin was done, Elliot stepped up. "Hi, princess. You have to be strong for me now. I'll see you when you get out. Your like your mommy and she won't give up on you and you have to show her how string you are, okay? I love you." he kissed her belly and let his lips linger. Elisse started to wake up then. "I love you. I 'll see you later, okay. Be strong now." Olivia told her as she let her lips land on the baby girl's forehead and a tear fell onto her cheek. Olivia wiped the tear from her daughter's face and Elisse made a gurgling sound and smiled at her mommy. "She's ready for surgery." a nurse told them. Nurses came in and the Stabler's stepped back. The nurses started putting tubes in Elisse's nose and an oxygen mask over her mouth. "She's gonna be okay." Elliot told Olivia as they walked out. Calvin went to take a seat in the waiting room and Olivia just stood there. "She'll be okay. She's strong." "I know." she said softly. Olivia let her tears fall and leaned into Elliot's chest and just stood there. He wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay." he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead and hoped for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad?" Calvin asked. "Yeah." "What time is it?" "Uh, 3.30 am, why?" "Curious. So, How's she doing?" he asked pointing to Olivia, who was asleep on Elliot's shoulder. "She could be better. This is really bringing her down though." he said as he kissed the top of her head. Calvin reached down and grabbed her hand. "Hey." she said softly as she opened her eyes to look at Calvin. "Hi. You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah. Just, tired and worried i guess." "We all are." "Do you guys want anything?" Elliot asked as Olivia moved her position to hug Calvin. "No, im good. Thanks, dad. Do you want anything, mom?" Calvin replied. "Uh, i could go for something. Haven't really eaten alot lately." "Alright. What do you want?" Elliot asked her. "Anything. You hungry?" she asked Elliot. "I'll get something small. Be right back." he said as he got up, kissed her and looked at Calvin who was falling asleep on Olivia's lap. "Never to old to sleep on mommy's lap." Elliot smiled. Olivia ran her hand through Calvin's short hair. As Olivia was also drifting of to sleep, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Alex texted her. "Hey, Liv. How's it going? Do you guys need anything?" it read. "No. I'll let you know if anythng. We're good. Calvin just fell asleep and Elliot went to get us something to eat. I haven't really been in the mood to eat anything lately." she replied. "Alight. Let me know how she is when you go see her. Good luck guys. Tell her i love her :)" "LOL. Okay. Talk to you later. You should get some sleep. You have to work tomorrow, missy." "Yeah. Call me with any news. Night." "Night! Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" "Funny :p See you soon. Love you guys! Bye!" "I'm hysterical, i know(; " Olivia replied with a smile as she put her phone back into her pocket. "What's so funny?" Elliot questioned as he sat back down next to Olivia and handed her her coffee. "Our comadre is crazy." she said as she took a sip of her latte. "What did you get me?" she asked him. "A toffeenut latte." he said. "Was it wrong?" "Nope. I'm only messing with you." she said as she kissed his cheek. "So, why is Alex crazy?" "She's Alex. Must i explain any farther?" "Nah. It's Alex. I'm not even sure if i really want to know." he said. "Good choice. So, what did you get to eat?" "Here." he said as he pulled two croissants out of the Starbucks bag. "Good. I'm starving." she said as she stuffed a piece of croissant in her mouth. "Oink." Elliot said. "Hey! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten. And if i were you, i wouldn't be talking!" she defended pointing to the crumbs on his shirt. Elliot looked down and they laughed together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" "Yes?" Olivia replied. "Elisse's is out of surgery now. She just woke up and is in recovery, if you would like to go see her." the nurse said softly. "Let's go!" Calvin practically jumped out of his seat and pulled his parents behind him. "Right this way." The nurse led them down the hall. Olivia looked at Elliot and Calvin and she brabbed both of their hands. Elliot gave her hand a reassuring squeeze ans she sighed. "Hey baby!" Calvin said as soon as he saw his little sister laying down in a crib with a scar running down her chest and tubes connected to her all over. Olivia took one look and she started to cry into Elliot's shoulder. "Shh. It's okay. She made it Liv. She needs you to be strong for her now.' Elliot whispered into her ear. "Yeah." she said as she turned around. "Come on. She wants to see her mommy." Calvin told Olivia as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Olivia smiled softly and went with Calvin towards the crib. When Olivia looked into the crib, she saw her baby smiling at her with big blue eyes. "Hey princess." she said as she grabbed Elisse's little hand. The baby smiled and blew bubble with her mouth. "You were a big girl for me. I'm so proud of you." Olivia told her as she wiped a tear from her own eye. "Just hang in there for a little longer. You have alot of people that wanna come see you. You're gonna be pretty popular, you know." she smiled. Elisse made gurgling sounds and held onto her mom's finger. Elliot came behind Calvin on the other side of the crib. Calvin moved over and let Elliot lean over the crib to see Elisse. "Hi." he smiled at her. "I'm sp proud of you, princess. You were so strong fo us. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you, baby." he whispered as a nurse walked into the room. "How's everything going?" she asked. "Good. When is she gonna go home?" said Calvin. Olivia giggled quietly about her son's enthusiasm. "Well, she can go home tomorrow. We just want to make sure everything will be okay and go over everything that we need to make sure you guys are aware of." "Okay. No problem." Olivia said. She grabbed Elliot's hand and followed the nurse out of the room to a counter across the hall. "I'm gonna stay with her." Calvin told Elliot. "Okay. We'll be over there if you need us." he told him. Calvin nodded at his father and turned around to walk back to his little sister.


	6. Chapter 6

***Three Months Later***

"Guys, come into my office." Cragen called. The detectives and two ADA's walked into the office. Olivia was so happy to be back. "Good news. The city is sending all of us away!" Cragen said. "Awesome. But, why?" Casey asked. "Because, we are the unit with the highest conviction rate and I have to admit, people love those two." Cragen pointed to Olivia and Elliot. "Obviously. Who doesn't love me?" Olivia smiled. They all laughed. "El, she's definitely yours. Cocky as shit." Munch said. Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist and kissed her temple. "All mine." he said. "Said who?" Olivia said. "Uh, said me." "You wish." "I know." "Anyways, where are we going?" Olivia changed the subject. "Mexico." Cragen told the crew. "We are leaving Saturday." "That gives us later to pack." Aex said. "Yep. We don't need anymore time than that." "Um. I do." Olivia stated. "Why?" Fin questioned. "Because I have to do everything." Olivia looked at Elliot. "Isn't there a 'man of the house'?" "I wish. But the man sits around doing nothing!" "Hey. Resisting my urges everyday is hard enough. And you expect me to do more?" Elliot defended. "Shut up!" Olivia said. "Make me." "Pass me the tape." Munch handed her the tape and Olivia pulled a piece and was going to put it on Elliot lips. "Alright. I'll shut up!" Elliot said. "Thought so." Olivia smirked. "Alright. What time are we leaving?" Alex asked. "Flight leaves at 6.53 in the morning. Gotta be at the airport by at least four because we're taking a private plane. We have to make sure everything gets sent to the right places." "Alright. Meet at our house. We can all fit and be together to leave in the morning." Olivia suggested. "I'm gonna get going. I have to get Calvin and Britney from school. See you guys later." "Bye, Liv." they all called after her. "Bye." Olivia walked to the elevator. Her phone began to ring. "Hey, mom." Calvin Xsans as Olivia picked up. "Hey. What's up?" "I'm home already. We had a half day." "Ugh. I forgot. Can you get Britney for me from the bus stop?" "Yeah. Sure. I'll call you when she gets here." "Thanks. I'm gonna pick up Aliyah and the twins. Bye. Love you." "Love you, too. Bye." Calvin hung up.

"Hey, Lauren." Olivia said as her friend opened the door. "Hi, Olivia. How are you?" "Good, thanks. You?" "Same old." "Mommy!" Aliyah yelled from inside. "Hey, abbey." Olivia said as she picked up the three year old pinto her arms. "Where's daddy?" Aliyah asked. "He's working. It's just gonna be us until he gets home. We have to pack." "Why?" "We're going on vacation." "Where?" "Mexico. You have to help me get everything ready, okay?" "Yes, mommy." Lauren came back with the twins and have the diaper bag to Olivia. "They slept a lot today. We colored and played games with Aliyah. I took her to get lunch and then we watched movies. She was such a good girl today." Lauren complemented. "Thanks so much. I'll see you when we get back?" "Sure thing, Liv. Call me if you need anything." "Sure." Olivia and Lauren each put a baby in the car while Aliyah went to sit in the back and waited for Olivia to put her seatbelt on. "Alright, bye." Olivia gave Lauren a hug. "Have a safe trip. Call me when you get back!" "I will!" Olivia called as she got into the car. "Mommy, seatbelt." Aliyah said. "One second." Olivia got out of her seat and went in the back to put Aliyah's seatbelt on.

As soon as they got to the house, Aliyah took off for the front door. She rang the doorbell like crazy. Calvin opened the door. "Calvin!" Aliyah jumped into his arms. "Hey. Where's mommy?" Calvin asked her. "Car. Mommy getting babies." Aliyah said. "Alright. Im gonna go help her. Go play with Britney in her room." "Okay." Aliyah ran off. "Hey." Olivia said as she saw Calvin walk towards the car. "Hey." Olivia said as Calvin walked up behind her. "Need help?" he asked. "Sure. Take the diaper bag. I'm gonna carry them because we wont need the carseats until later." "Alright. Anything else?" "Nope. That's it. Lets go." Olivia said as she locked the car. When they got inside, Olivia put the babies in their playpen. Elisse grabbed a stuffed monkey and Daniel took the lion. Elisse started to put the monkey tail in her mouth. "Don't do that!" Olivia said as she watched Aliyah jump from the stairs. "Ow!" Aliyah yelled as she fell on her hand. "I told you." Olivia said as she picked up the three year old. "It hurts, mommy." Aliyah cried. "It's okay." Olivia soothed. "Here. This should help." Britney said as she handed Olivia an ice-pack. Olivia put the ice-pack on Aliyah's wrist and Aliyah started to calm down. Olivia put Aliyah on the couch and went back to getting lunch ready for the kids.

Calvin and Britney joined Aliyah on the couch and they watched "Go, Diego, Go!". "All better." Aliyah handed Calvin the ice-pack as she went to go and look at her little sister and brother. "Guys, food's on the table." Olivia said from the kitchen. Aliyah andBritney went to the table and sat down. Aliyah put ketchup on her plate. She dunked her chicken nugget in the ketchup. Olivia and Britney laughed when they saw that she had ketchup on her nose. "Here." Britney said. 'All better." She wiped her sister's nose. "Tanks." said the three year old. "Welcome." Britney said. "Guys, good news!" Olivia announced. "What?" Britney and Calvin said together. "We're going on vacation!" "When?" Brintey asked. "Tonight. So, get packing." Calvin and Britney were still in shock. Olivia stood there, staring at her kids, waiting for them to do something. "So, where are we going? What should we take?" Calvin asked. "Mexico. Shorts, t-shirts, sandals, dresses, skirts, flip flops, bathing suits, summer stuff." she told him. "Okay." Calvin and Britney said. They ran up to their rooms and started making messes looking for clothes.

"Mommy?" Aliyah asked. "Yeah, baby?" Olivia said. "Can you help me?" "Sure. Let me take the babies upstairs." "Okay, mommy." Olivia made her way up the stairs with Aliyah behind her and a baby in each arm. She placed the babies in their playpens and followed Aliyah into her room. "This one!" Aliyah smiled as she took out a pink dress. "Ok." Olivia smiled. Olivia help the kids get all of their clothes packed and moved onto her and Elliot's suitcases. By the time Elliot came home, Olivia had the kids sleeping and she was making sure they had everything they would need. "Hey." Elliot said as he walked into the bedroom. "Hi." Olivia said as she kissed him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Getting everything ready. You should've seen their faces when i told them we were going away." "I can only imagine." "I know. I got everything ready. I'm gonna change for bed." she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she came out, she laid down in bed besides Elliot and shut off her light. "Night, El." she said. "Night, Liv." he said as he kissed the top of her head and they closed their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get up!" Britney jumped on Calvin.

"What?" he moaned. "We are going away today!"

"Yeah, I know that." "So, let's go!"

"Where's mom?"

"Getting the twins ready. Aliyah and Dad are already downstairs."

"Fine!" Calvin said as he threw the covers off of him and got up.

Olivia was in Daniel's room. She took out an outfit for him and changed him. He fell back asleep as soon as she put him in his car seat. "Take him for me?" Olivia asked Calvin. "Sure." He said as he rubbed his eyes and took his brother downstairs. Olivia then moved onto Elisse. She put on a pink onesie and a pair of sweatpants. Olivia put a pink bow in her daughter's little bit of hair that she had. "You're ready." Olivia tickled Elisse's tummy before taking her downstairs.

"We're here!" Casey announced as her, Alex, Munch, Fin and Cragen came through the door. "Shhh!" Aliyah hushed. "Danny's sleeping!" "Okay." Casey and Alex whispered. They all gave hugs and kisses and hellos. "Alight. Everything is in the truck already." Elliot said.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Aliyah complained.

"I second that!" Calvin moaned, half asleep.

"These are definitely not you're kids. Way too lazy." Casey commented.

"My mommy." Aliyah said and ran to Olivia. Everyone began to laugh.

"Yes, baby." Olivia said as she picked up Aliyah.

Aliyah laid her head down on Olivia's shoulder and began to drift to sleep again. Olivia rubbed her back and sat down on the couch. The kids all took a cookie or some sort of food before leaving. They all took their seats in the car. Munch, Fin and Cragen sat in the back row. Aliyah sat on Cragen's lap and started to drift off for the third time. Calvin sat with Olivia in the front seat and Elliot drove. Alex, Casey, and Britney squished together. The twins were in their car seats, the only comfortable two in the car besides Elliot. After half an hour in uncomfortable positions, they finally arrived at the airport.

They went through security and everything else and finally were seated at the gate. Aliyah was knocked out and Calvin and Britney weren't far behind. "Detectives." A woman approached them. "You're flight is ready." "Thank you." Cragen said as he stood up. The detectives all got up. Elliot grabbed Aliyah and Calvin woke up Britney.

"Excuse me?" a girl asked Olivia.

"Yes?" Olivia replied.

"Are you, Detective Benson?"

Olivia thought about it and then nodded her head. Elliot looked at them and was confused.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked.

"No. But, you look really familiar."

"I'm Sarah Logan's younger sister."

"Ah." Olivia said, still a little confused. The girl remembered her from that long ago?

"Yeah. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what, honey?"

"Well, you helped my sister out of that mess and it really meant a lot to my family and I. She wasn't the same after the incident and she changed after you helped her. For the good."

"No need to thank me."

"I know. But, I just wanted to let you know that after I saw the way I saw you made the difference with my sister, I decided to study criminal justice." She beamed.

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I wanna become either a detective like you or a lawyer for 'the people'."

"Good to know. So, should I look forward to working with you?"

"Yes, you should."

"Anyways, how old are you?"

"I'm 19 now."

"Not a long way to go."

"Not at all. Well, I have to go. It was truly an honor meeting you."

"I'm flattered." Olivia smiled as the young girl hugged her. Olivia returned the hug and said goodbye.

"Who was that?" Calvin asked.

"Someone I worked with." Olivia said.

Calvin shrugged and walked to his aunt. Olivia rolled her eyes at her son and walked towards Elliot who was holding a sleeping Aliyah. She leaned her head on Elliot and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The gang entered their Private Jet. They put their bags in the cabin they had in the back and took their seats. Olivia went to take Aliyah to the bathroom and when she came back, Britney was asleep on Calvin's shoulder; Alex and Casey were each on one side of Elliot, leaning on him and dozing off.

"Not cool!" Olivia gently punched Casey.

"She did it first!" Casey said, pointing to Alex.

"No! You did!" Alex spat back, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Mommy, it was Auntie Casey." Aliyah stated.

"You little…" Casey said as she got up and went over to tickle Aliyah.

"Stop! Stop!" Aliyah managed to get out.

"Casey, if it would be okay with you, I would like to have my daughter breathing." Olivia said.

"Fine. Only because I love you." Casey said as she picked up Aliyah and put her in her lap. Aliyah let out a little chuckle.

"Love you, too." Aliyah said as she gave Casey a kiss on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, i kept going ;) thanks for the reviews! the parts in spanish will have stars next to them. i will have the **

**conversation translation on the bottom. thanks! r&r please! happy new year! this chapter is mostly for **

**musiclov3r. thank you for so many of your reviews! i love you!**

* * *

"Detectives, we have reached our destination." the flight attendant told the detectives and the plane began to descend.

"Thank you." Cragen said.

Olivia began to get the kids ready. Elliot took Elisse and woke Aliyah up. Calvin took Daniel from Casey.

"No! I wanna take him!" Casey whined.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Sure. But, you get him for the rest of the day!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Okay." Casey smiled.

"Wait till she tries to put him to sleep." Olivia said and Calvin and Elliot began to laugh.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Oh, nothing." Olivia said as she took her seat.

When the plane landed, Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of the gang got their things ready. They made their way off the plane

and went to the baggage claim. All of the adults went to get the suitcases. Britney and Aliyah stayed to watch the babies.

"Take this one." Elliot said as he gave Olivia the suitcase Aliyah and Britney decided to share.

Calvin grabbed it and took it from his mother. He put it by his sisters and went back to his parents. When they had all of

their luggage, they made their way to the exit. Britney saw a man with a sign that said 'NYPD'.

"Over there." she pointed. Olivia and Elliot looked in the direction and the sign. Olivia told everyone else and they followed.

*"Hola." Olivia said.

"Hola. Habla usted español?" the man asked her.

"Si." she smiled.

The man nodded at her.

"El coche esta por aquí. Sigueme, por favor." he said and walked towards the door.*

"What was that?" Casey asked Alex.

"My wife has many talents." Elliot said proudly.

"First, i don't want to know any others. Second, shut up!" Alex said. Elliot rolled his eyes and kept walking.

After a little while, they finally made it to the hotel. Everyone went inside and checked in. They were all happy when

they were told that they had four suites. Alex and Casey said that they'd share a suite. Cragen got his own. Olivia and Elliot

got the Master Suite. It had two rooms in it. Olivia and Elliot got the room with the king sized bed and Aliyah and Britney got

the second room. Calvin said he was okay with sharing a room with the girls. They had two full size beds so Calvin would get a

bed and Britney and Aliyah would get the other one. As soon as they settled down in their rooms and were unpacked, Aliyah

and Britney ran into their room and put on their bathing suits. Calvin followed suit as soon as they got out of the bathroom.

"Mommy, i'm ready!" Aliyah said.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Aunt Alex and Aunt Casey said that they were taking us to the pool!"

"Okay. We can call her in a little bit."

"Okay." she smiled and jumped onto her bed. She turned the television on. The tv started talking in Spanish.

"Mommy!" Aliyah screamed. "The tv's weird."

"I got it." Britney said and walked into the room where Aliyah was on the bed. She changed the functions to english and

Aliyah was now content and happily watching tv. Half an hour later, Alex came to pick the kids up.

"Aren't you and Eliot coming?" Alex asked.

"We'll be down in a few." Elliot said.

"Bye, daddy. Bye, mommy." Aliyah said as she and Calvin raced Britney down the hall.

"Slow down!" Alex yelled after them.

"Don't worry. I got them." Case said from the end of the hall. Alex chuckled and said her bye's and went and followed the kids

and Casey to the pool.

Olivia and Elliot changed into their bathing suits. Olivia put bathing suits on the twins and the made their way to the

pools. They fond everyone else by the lap pool. Britney, Aliyah, Calvin and Casey were in the water. Alex was tanning on a

chair beside the pool. Cragen, Fin, and Munch were sitting at a bar. Olivia and Elliot sat down on chairs and laid down, placing

the baby on their chests. Olivia was playing with her daughter when Cragen, Fin and Munch came to the pool with drinks in

their hands.

"You guys going in?" Cragen asked the couple.

"Kinda have our hands full." Elliot said.

"I got it!" Alex said.

She grabbed Elisse from Olivia and Cragen took Daniel. Elliot got up and took off his t-shirt. His toned bdy startled Alex. She

always saw Elliot as muscular but she never saw anything besides what little was revealed by his shirts. Alex raised her

eyebrows and looked at Olivia.

"Lucky." she mouthed.

"Trust me, i know." Olivia smirked.

Elliot looked at Olivia and Alex and jumped into the pool. Olivia and Alex laughed when Calvin, Aliyah and Britney screamed

because they got splashed. Elliot picked up Casey, who didn't want to get completely wet because she said the water was too

cold, and threw her into the deep end. She screamed in mid-air. Calvin, Aliyah and Britney laughed at their aunt. Casey came

up from the water and started yelling at Elliot for throwing her in.

"Mom! Come on!" Britney yelled to Olivia. Olivia shook her head.

"I will push you in. Go!" Fin said. Olivia, knowing his seriousness, agreed. She took off her flip-flops and put them under the

chair. She took off her cover-up slowly, not wanting to expose her 'baby fat' she still had to get rid off. She put the cover up in

the bag she had brought down with towels. She took her hair out from the ponytail she had it in and put the hair tie on her

wrist.

"Damn girl!" Alex screamed.

"Shut up!" Olivia said.

"Why? It's nothing bad. Trust me."

"Yes it is!"

"How? Dear God, Olivia. How is it bad?"

"I still have weight to loose! I am not 'fit' yet!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You look good."

"No i do not, counselor. And, i'm not going to be arguing with you about it!"

"Whatever you say." Alex said, beginning to play with the baby again.

"Three!" Calvin and Britney screamed. Olivia looked back only to be pushed into the pool. She screamed on the way down.

Elliot caught her mid-air. Aliyah started to laugh.

"Oh. It's funny?" Olivia asked.

"No, mommy."Aliyah said, still laughing.

"We'll see how funny it is!" she said and picked Aliyah up.

"Mommy! No! Stop!"

"Never!" Olivia fake threw her daughter in the air.

"Stop! No! Mommy!" Aliyah screamed. Olivia brought the little girl down into her arms.

"I love you, mommy." Aliyah said, clinging onto Olivia's neck for dear life. "Please don't throw me." she pleaded. Olivia laughed.

"I won't. I love you, too." Olivia said.

"I love you guys, too." Elliot said picking them up.

"Put me down, Stabler!" Olivia demanded. Elliot continued to walk around the pool with them in his arms.

"Daddy!" Britney screamed and jumped on his back.

"No!" Elliot screamed in defeat. He put Olivia and Aliyah down. The family spent the rest of the day in the pool.

* * *

**A/N: So, liked it? Everyone says that this isn't going to be a happy vacation but, i think i'll give them a little drama-free week. i mean, they deserve it. Liv and El put up with 5 kids all day. Like musiclov3r said, it is like a circus. Keep reviewing please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Haven't been on in a while and i apologize. I haven't moved from the computer all day trying to update all of my stories. I updated most of them so far. A couple left. SUPERBOWL TIME!**

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Elliot said.

"You're always hungry." Olivia replied. Elliot rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah. But not always for food." he said and pinched her ass underwater.

"Wow. You're something else."

"Yep And you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"Really? Said who?"

"C'mon. You don't wanna get rid of me. You love me."

"You're lucky i do."

"I know just how lucky i am, trust me."

"I do." she said and kissed him.

"Ewww." Britney and Aliyah complained.

The group began to laugh.

"I know what i want for Christmas." Alex told Casey.

"What?" Casey questioned.

"One of these."

"A baby?!"

"Yep."

"I kinda can't help you there."

"Obviously. Unless..."

"Uh, no."

"I was kidding!"

The group stayed in the pool for a while longer before deciding to head off, go to their rooms and get dressed for dinner. The kids took their showers while Olivia picked outfits out for each of them. Olivia fixed the girls' hairs while Elliot took his shower. He changed in his and Olivia's room while the girls were happily watching tv. Alex and Casey said they would take care of the twins so Olivia had dropped off the outfits at Casey and Alex's room.

Olivia took her shower quickly. She changed in the bathroom while Elliot finished getting ready, Britney and Aliyah watched tv and Calvin made sure that he looked good. Olivia put on a black knee-length dress with silver accessories. She decided to leave her hair out. Elliot wore black slacks and a dress shirt. Aliyah and Britney had matching purple dresses. Aliyah had her hair pulled back on one side with a while clip and Britney's hair was in a high pony and a purple bow. Calvin wore a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He made sure he looked good but there was no one in the world that could get him to wear slacks.

Olivia went into the bathroom once again and brushed her teeth. She made sure her hair wasn't messed up and decided to put on a little bit on light makeup. She applied blush, mascara and eyeliner. She put on a gold eyeshadow that matched her complexion so it was barely noticeable. She came out of the bathroom and took out her perfume. She put some on her and then asked the girls if they wanted a little. Britney and Aliyah decided to wear the 'Justin Bieber: Girlfriend' perfume Olivia had brought for them. Aliyah wanted to put on makeup but Olivia wouldn't let her so she only put on a tiny bit of Olivia's pink lip gloss.

Within half an hour, the crew met in the lobby and were walking to the restaurant. Britney brought her camera with them so she, Aliyah and Calvin were ahead of the group, taking pictures together or of the hotel. Cragen, Fin and Munch had already gone off to make sure the table was ready. Olivia and Elliot walked behind the others, hand in hand.

"I love you, El." Olivia smiled.

"Love you, too, Liv. Forever."

"Damn right forever, Stabler."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been on! This is the first one I thought of updating so, here you go! R&R please!**

* * *

_'__I love you, El.'_

_'__Love you, too, Liv. Forever.'_

_'__Damn right forever, Stabler.' _

_EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~_

-"Looking good, detectives." Casey said walking up to Olivia and Elliot with Elisse in her arms.

-"Thanks. Not bad yourself, counselor." Elliot replied, smiling.

"-Our table's ready. Let's go." Casey led them to the table.

-Cragen sat at the head of the table with Fin, Munch, Alex and Casey to his left. Elliot sat to his right, beside Olivia. Aliyah sat between Alex and Casey.

Britney and Calvin sat next to each other, beside Olivia. The twins were both sleeping. Elliot held his daughter and Fin held his nephew. They all ate their meals

and decided that they would go to bed early because they had had a long day and they were tired.

-They all headed off to their rooms and got ready for bed. Olivia helped the girls change into their pajamas and take their hair out. Olivia took off her make-

up and put on her shorts and a tank top. Calvin chaged into pants and a t shirt and jumped onto the bed. Hew adjusted the pillows and tried to fall asleep, which

was kinda hard with the girls laughing right beside him. Olvia and Elliot fed the twins, put them to sleep, then placed them in the cribs that the hotel had

provided them with. Elliot agreed to letting the kids watch one episode of tv before bed.

-"I'm tired." Olivia said as she cuddled into Elliot.

-"Me too." he replied and kissed the top of her head.

-"It's still early though."

-"It was a long day."

-"Right about that. What time is it?"

-"Uh, 10. Told you it was early."

-"Yeah. We never get to sleep this early."

-"I'm gonna get them to bed. Be right back." he said and started to shift and sit up.

-"I'll be waiting." Olivia said, smiled, then laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

-Elliot told the kids that it was time for bed and he shut the television off. He tucked the girls in and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. He fixed the blanket over a sleeping Calvin. He smiled at the three young ones sleeping and shut the lights off. He walked through the door that conjoined the rooms and sat down on the bed beside Olivia.

-"They're sleeping already. Our turn." he smirked.

-"But, i'm not tired." Olivia whined.

-"To be honest, neither am i." Elliot smirked, laying down.

-"We don't have to go to bed, you know?"

-"Oh. I know." he said and kissed her.

-She returned the kiss and slid her hand under his shirt and up his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They separated when air became necessary.

-"I love you." Elliot said, lowering his forehead to hers.

-"Love you, more." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

-"Doubt it."

-"I honestly don't."

-"Yeah, yeah."

-"Whatever. Goodnight, El. Love you."

-"Love you, too, Liv. More than anything." he said.

-He kissed her forehead. She yawned and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers. In the late hours of the night, Elliot woke to the sounds of his eldest daughter crying. He walked up to the door, opened it, and walked over to his daughter that was sitting up on her bed, knees pulled into her chest, sobbing.

-"Shh. It's okay." he said and picked her up.

-"No. It's not. Where's mommy?" she asked.

-"She's sleeping. Wanna tell me what happened?"

-"H-he g-got me ag-gain." she said through sobs, leaning into Elliot while he wrapped his arms around her.

-"It's okay. You're okay. He's not gonna get you. I promise. I'm not gonna let that happened."

-"I know." she began to calm down.

-"Come here." Olivia said, walking into the room.

-Britney ran to her and began to cry again. Olivia picked her up and took her back to the room. Elliot followed right behind them. Olivia laid Britney down on the bed beside her and hugged her.

-"Nothing's gonna happen to you." she assured her. Britney nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek.

-"I love you." she told Olivia.

-"Love you, too." Olivia said and smiled. Britney then turned towards Elliot.

-"Love you, daddy." she said.

-"I love you, too. So much." he said and held her. She leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: OHMYGOD! im reading the series 'hush, hush' by becca fitzpatrick and its the best ever! well, 'the fault in our stars' by john green in still at the top of my list. it was so cute. i named my puppy after Hazel lol. PATCH3 AAAHHH! watching wildlife and they were about to get it on. now, elliot is on the floor bleeding -.- ehhh. livvie saves the day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i know i haven't been on in a looooonnnngggg time but i wanted to put this up before i got delayed anymore. so sorry for the wait! i had to skip to get to the really good parts! hope you like!**

* * *

***10 Years Later***

-"Mom! We're gonna be late!" Aliyah yelled.

-"Coming! I had to finish your sisters hair! Geez!" Olivia yelled back coming down the stairs.

-"Dad's in the car with Dan. Let's go." she said. Olivia and Elisse followed Aliyah out and got into the car. The girls jumped in. Elisse sat next to Daniel and Aliyah jumped into the back seat besides Britney and Clavin.

-"You're so slow." Elliot complained as Olivia got in and put her seatbelt on.

-"Shut up, Stabler!" she teased and stuck her tongue out at him.

-"Maybe i don't wanna, Stabler."

-"Can you guys save the PDA until we are actually at the stables?" complained Aliyah.

-"Can you na na na na." Elliot mocked his daughter.

-"Let's go!" Daniel and Britney said at the same time.

Olivia laughed and Elliot rolled his eyes and took off.

-"We're gonna be late!" Britney said.

-"Fine!" Olivia said. She looked at Elliot and he smirked. Olivia hit a button above the radio and then the police sirens went off. Elliot sped down the streets and onto the highway.

-"Better?" he asked. They all nodded.

Britney had her lesson first. She got her horse and walked it to her ring. Olivia watched in awe as her daughter performed many stunts on a horse that she would have never imagined any of her girls doing. When her lesson was over, she put the horse back and went to help Elisse and Aliyah get theirs. Aliyah insisted she could do it on her own. Britney sighed and walked with Elisse to get hers. Aliyah and Elisse walked into the indoor ring one behind the other, giving the horses enough space in between. They lined up in the middle amd got ready to mount. Olivia walked back with Britney and Daniel and took her seat beside Elliot to watch the lesson take it toll.


End file.
